


Rated by experts

by tid8bit



Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Characters Involved, Cam-Kink, Captain & Setter, Cosplay, Creampie, Everyone wants a piece of Hinata, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, I can't tag without spoiling it, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretty Setter Squad, Sex Toys, Simultaneous Orgasm, Stockings, Tagging as I get creative, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Hinata Shouyou, Wait for it, until he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tid8bit/pseuds/tid8bit
Summary: It's not a secret Kenma makes a lot of money thanks to his live streams, the usual schedule includes giving his opinion about new videogames, his favorite players, volleyball matches...but tonight the ratings will drastically change to a different field far from sports and games, and he's not alone for this task. Hopefully the audience enjoys it as much as they do.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Shouyou's Setter Squad [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858204
Comments: 13
Kudos: 233





	1. Cats and Owls

**Author's Note:**

> Helpful note: 1 dollar equals between 100-110 yen, so let's say 25000 yen = nearly 250 dollars.

Tokyo's shopping district, the beeping sound at the counter of this huge game store doesn't stop, indicating a big purchase.

Limited collector's edition figurine: ¥25000

Bundle of steel cased videogames: ¥50000

New graphics card upgrade: ¥63000

The items are handled with care by a fancy-looking girl, giving the cash-loaded customer a smile. Somebody's wallet is about to be obliterated.

"That will be a total of 138000 yen, sir."

The man wearing a cap and black sunglasses nods and swipes his credit card quickly to finish the transaction, taking the bag he's given and darting out of the store in a hurry. The girl isn't even able to thank him before he's crossed the door. "What a weirdo!"

Kuroo stands outside snickering at the overly suspicious behavior his friend displayed.

"I don't get why you have to be so secretive everytime you go buy videogames. Specially wearing that they'll think you're going to rob the place, or that you're a pervert."

"Shut it Kuroo." Kenma removes his cap and throws it over at his face, Kuroo snorts catching it and putting it away in one of the many shopping bags he's carrying. "You don't know how many fans can assault you there, being a famous streamer isn't easy."

"Ooh is that so? Pardon my ignorance Lord Kodzuken, this humble servant bows to your supreme nerd skills." Kuroo actually does it, knowing that'll only tick him off even more.

Kenma blushes and looks around, the people passing by staring at them. "Stop that asshole, I'm trying to stay incognito, stop right now!" he puts on his hoodie and adjusts his shades before giving Kuroo a bonk on the head.

"Ow! Alright, alright, no need to bare your claws kitten!" he takes the heavy bag off Kenma's hand, "What's all this anyways?"

"Stuff I need for work."

"Damn, guess I chose the wrong career."

Looking at Kenma's shopping list you wouldn't guess he really uses them for such purpose, the bags mostly loaded with videogame related items, consoles, computer parts, figurines, some clothes picked exclusively for the streams...quite the expensive selection too, it makes Kuroo wonder how much he earns from these videos to throw money away so carelessly. Then again Kenma's been getting even more popular since Hinata started joining him, of course a star player like him would attract even more viewers. Their first video together had reached ten million views by now and rumors have been running around about them, the fire started with that one question about who was Hinata's boyfriend and it spread from there. Kuroo doesn't care in the slightest but Kenma gets embarrased whenever the fans ask, somehow that's become a sensitive topic and Kuroo is smart enough to guess why, but if his friend doesn't want to talk about it he can respect that. It's a win-win for him either way since he likes both Kenma and Hinata, sharing is caring and like he said once long time ago, _"I've always been this kind."_

"Ah, these sneakers are pretty cool," Kenma stops at the storefront of a sports shop, "I think Shouyou would like them, his are so worn out."

"That price tag is criminal for a single piece of sports equipment," Kuroo smirks ready to tease, "Are you sure you're not a certified sugar daddy at this point?"

"Awa-wa-whaaat?!" The setter turns back at him and if it weren't for his shades and the hoodie obscuring his face Kuroo would be able to see how flustered he is, not that he can't figure it out already.

"Come on, you're always buying things for him, and its not like he can't get them himself," his smirk widens, hiking a brow in a smug manner.

"I'm his _sponsor_ , it's normal to do this. Plus it's partly thanks to him I can buy them." Kenma crosses his arms in a defensive stance, he's made a good point.

Tilting his head Kuroo rubs at his chin and glances up, "Let's see, you also invite him to weekend trips, buy him fancy clothes and videogames, take him to dinner whenever he's available...is that what a _sponsor_ does too?"

Kenma's face turns beet red, he takes off his shades and stares at Kuroo in the eyes defiantly. "You...since you're speaking of what we should or shouldn't be doing, how come you keep stalking Shouyou's social media, liking each of his photos? I thought someone in charge of sports promotion couldn't play favorites."

That was a very precise argument for something said on the spur of the moment –or perhaps it's been quietly stored at the back of his mind– Kenma's agile reply leaves Kuroo speechless but only for a mere two seconds, he can do with some playful catfighting.

"That's exactly my job, I keep an eye on the best players, and you would agree Hinata is _very_ interesting. How else would you know I 'stalk' him if you didn't check out his photos by yourself?" Kuroo flicks Kenma's nose and sticks out his tongue. Checkmate.

No chance to deny it, Kenma had been following Hinata's social media since he created an account before leaving for Brazil, it was an easy way to track what he'd been up to. Never much of a social butterfly to begin with he only looked at the photos and texted him in private to talk about his day. It was different in Kuroo's case, he commented on his photos and they followed each other, Ninja Shouyou's popularity was a valid excuse for Kuroo to be interested in him...other than his sexier, wider, tanned beach body.

Accepting defeat Kenma scowls with a pout, "Tsk, I knew you'd be all over him when he came back to Japan. Couldn't wait for his Black Jackals' debut game to meet him again, I bet."

"Same goes for you," Kuroo nudges at his side still teasing, "So let's agree to keep each other's dirty secrets, partner in crime." Finally Kenma chuckles lightly and they both laugh at the stupid banter, they're about to continue their way through the shopping district until a pair of fingers tap on their shoulders from behind. They turn their heads and jump a bit in shock at the unexpected visit.

"Heeeey! I wanted to say hello earlier but Akaashi said I'd be interrupting something, what the heck!" Bokuto flings his arms around their shoulders as if personal space wasn't any of his business.

Akaashi stands behind him, waving at them. Bless his sharp awareness, he realized they were having a heated up conversation and yanked at Bokuto's t-shirt not to jump on them.

"Bro, what are you doing here? You're carrying so many bags it's like you're stocking on supplies for the apocalypse."

"A nerd apocalypse maybe," says Kuroo glancing at Kenma. A squinting glare from the shorter man says 'fuck you' with a wave of deadliness.

"Sorry about that, Bokuto had a free day from training and insisted on visiting this area for a change, just bad luck he caught you guys," Akaashi sighs speaking with an apologetic tone, like an exhausted mother taking care of a child.

"Hey, stop making that face, it's like you pity them right now! Anyways, since we're here how about we have lunch together? I know a few nice places around," Bokuto's excited energy feels like a ray of sun for an introverted vampire like Kenma, he's close to giving an excuse to escape the situation –and Bokuto's beefy arm– but unfortunately he's a tad slow to react.

"Sure man, I could use a break from being the heavy-lifting shopping slave, let's sit down." The smile on Kuroo's face is way too amused, almost impish, of course he'd realize Kenma trying to scurry away, but he's smart enough to prevent it.

"Ugh...then let's go somewhere quiet, please." He's been told before, and at moments like this it's impossible not to notice, Kenma is too expressive and he really can't help making a displeased face while he's dragged along by the man gripping his poor shoulder, like an owl clawing at mice, the cat has morphed into the weaker prey. He's doomed.

They wander around for a bit until they find a small restaurant in a corner, the chalk board at the entrance advertises a healthy food menu and they settle for it, sitting at the tables outside.

"We'll get the drinks, won't take long." Bokuto and Kuroo enter the restaurant while chatting loudly, the rest of the customers throwing side glances their way, probably recognizing Bokuto. These two really get along despite how different they are, they're literally black and white opposites yet still best friends, who knows what would've happened if they had converged into the same volleyball team? The world is a safer place not knowing the answer.

Silence lingers between the two setters as they wait, Akaashi looks at the menu while Kenma taps on his phone. It's definitely awkward, Kenma isn't one for conversation and there's the fact that they're both Hinata's sex partners, reality hitting them harder than ever now that they're sitting at the same table. Curiosity gets the better of them and for a brief moment they look up sharing a peek at each other. Oops, extra awkward points, someone better say something.

"Is Kuroo-san still as much as a pain in the ass as I remember him?" The ice breaker, courtesy of Akaashi.

"Pfft!" Kenma actually smiles at the honest question, getting a kind smile back from the other setter. "Yeah, it seems retirement from volleyball hasn't changed him, still conniving as ever and worse, just look where I find myself, a sudden friendly lunch time."

Akaashi nods in understanding and Kenma continues, "What about Bokuto-san, still an unstoppable, endless vortex of energy?"

"As you can see some things never change, hanging out with him is exhausting."

"Hah, I'm sure it is, I could never handle someone like that, he's like a higher level version of Shouyou. I rather deal with Kuroo's sneaky plots."

"Yes, thank goodness Hinata hasn't fully taken on his teacher's attitude, one Bokuto-san is more than enough for the whole country of Japan."

What is this feeling? It's as if they were actually sort of kindred souls in constant suffering due to their friends' personalities. Not only that, but they have other traits in common, they're smart, calm, level-headed, patient, and most importantly both head over heels for Hinata. It wouldn't be crazy to think they'd make a balanced team, assuming they'd be willing to join their strenghts. Speaking of sharing, Kenma puts down his phone on the edge of the table and swallows spit before putting himself at risk with a bolder question.

"Akaashi-san, you know Bokuto-san since high school, don't you? You're together often, so I was wondering, are you dating?"

There's a short lapse where Akaashi's expression turns clearly shocked, but he self-composes quickly, clearing his throat before speaking. "Are you dating Kuroo-san?"

"Huh?" Kenma doesn't understand the reason for the reversal of his question, but answers anyways. "No, he's my best friend." He doesn't mention that sometimes they fuck Hinata together, it'd probably sound wrong no matter how he puts it, and it's probably not why Akaashi asked in the first place.

"Exactly, Bokuto-san is my best friend too, it doesn't mean things have to escalate further than that," he lets out a faint smile that makes Kenma relax, he's grateful he wasn't offended. Akaashi's gaze searches inside of the restaurant, looking at the other two men waiting for their order near the counter, it appears the restaurant is busy, it could take a while longer.

"...And I'm only dating one person," he looks back at Kenma, his stern expression back in place.

Oh, so it's time to play their cards, no more games.

"I only date with Shouyou, I care for him." Kenma's determination when it comes to Hinata allows him to get straight to the point.

"Yeah, you sure prove it with the amount of gifts you send him," Akaashi frowns not breaking eye contact for a second, "He's not the type you can earn affection from with money."

Not this conversation again, Kenma hates the implication that he would even try to do such a thing. "I'm not into that. I just like to make him happy, I'm serious about him," he's feeling the heat on his face spread to his ears, where he's able to listen to his pulse going nuts at his own words.

"I'm glad to hear that, I lo- like him a lot, only wanted to make sure you didn't have any ulterior motives. Forgive me Kozume-san, you seem like a nice person."

"For fucks sake, I'm his sponsor, does anyone understand that concept?!" The outburst turns into a slam on the table that makes his phone drop to the floor, he picks it up sulking and cursing at the new ugly dent on it. "Crap, this is your fault Akaashi-san."

"Ah, I-I'm sorry, um, that looks like an expensive phone, how can I repay you?" Akaashi bows his head sincerely mortified, he never meant to sound intimidating to earn such a reaction from the other man, and guilt dawns on him seeing the result.

"Hmm, since you're offering compensation..." Kenma says as he leans his elbows on the table, fingers laced under his chin, deep in thought. "You live in Tokyo, so you can come to my house and join my live stream too. You'll pay with hard labor," he decides with a naughty grin that makes Akaashi extremely worried.

"But I have nothing to contribute to a gaming live stream." He tries to keep his neutral facade, but Akaashi is innerly freaking out at the idea of joining him and Hinata on such a popular stream, specially since videogames aren't his expertise.

"Don't worry, we talk about volleyball as well and since you work for a manga publisher you can tell us about your job, I'm sure it'll be interesting."

Somehow Akaashi feels like he'll regret it, but his salary isn't that great to be able to pay for that phone repair. "Okay, if it's only once, I'll do my best Kozume-san."

"Deal," Kenma grins ear to ear like a kid barging into a candy shop, "Shouyou and I were doing a short test stream tonight with a smaller audience, how about you join us and see if you like it?" Akaashi agrees reluctantly, and before Kenma can explain the details Kuroo and Bokuto arrive with their drinks and some appetizers.

Kuroo lifts a brow at Kenma's happy expression, "Are our setters getting along?"

"Very much so, I got us another valuable participant for our live stream," he points his head merrily towards Akaashi.

"Seriously? Wow, damn right, sounds like it'll be fun to watch." Akaashi doesn't miss the knowing look they share as they speak, besides, why is Kuroo so excited when he's used to help hosting these? The waitress brings their food shortly after and they enjoy their meal together until their plates are completely cleaned out, talking for much longer than planned until it starts getting dark. They decide to leave when they notice the time, waving goodbye as Bokuto shouts that they should hang like this again, Akaashi walking ahead.

Kuroo stops at the entrance to Kenma's home before parting ways, he's too curious to not ask, "How did you get him to join?"

"It's a surprise," an inkling of mischief coats his words.

"One hell of a surprise that is, are you sure he won't drop you guys?"

"Nah, he's really into Shouyou, he'll stay." Kenma takes one of his bags and hands Kuroo a tiny wrapped box with a red lace without further explanation.

"A gift for me? I thought these were exclusive to our dear Hinata," he shakes it a bit not feeling much weight, but there's no sound to hint at its contents.

"Don't shake it, Shouyou said you can't open it until he tells you, even I don't know what's inside."

"Ah, got it! By the way, don't forget to prepare for your extra guest, let me know if you need anything." He leans down giving Kenma a tame kiss, "See you tonight, Kodzuken."


	2. Nekoma

-Kenma: good night Akaashi-san

-Kenma: Shouyou and I are preparing everything for the stream

-Kenma: he doesn't know you'll be coming, let's make it a surprise

-Kenma: we'll be ready in around one hour, don't be late!

-Kenma: btw please wear something cute if you can, it's for the audience

Akaashi sits on his bed staring at the array of texts received at lightning speed one after another. It's not like he doubts Kenma, he's a professional streamer backed up by millions of viewers, but he's already got questions about what's going to happen.

First, why does it have to be a surprise that he's joining? Wouldn't it be more efficient to prepare for it together? It feels iffy, maybe Hinata likes it though, he's always up for improvisation. Second, the reason for wearing 'something cute' doesn't convince him. His logic says that a gaming and sports stream shouldn't require a cute style, not unless it's the perverted kind aimed to grab money from the viewers...is that what Kenma does? He _needs_ to make sure that's not the case, so he opens his browser and checks the latest collaboration videos he's done with Hinata. They're mostly playing and chatting about videogames, the cutest thing on them are a pair of cat ear headphones, and he sighs in relief.

"Thank goodness it's nothing weird." Now this brings up another problem, what qualifies as cute clothes? He gets up from bed and opens his closet, scanning sideways. Oikawa told him his vanilla sweater with a dog picture looked cute before, yet he'd rather die than wear that for lots of people to see. It's a stream with smaller audience, Kenma said, but how many? Suddenly he remembers something he hasn't worn for a long time, he opens a drawer and there it is, a white faux fur sweater, very fluffy and cozy. It's too delicate and rarely used except when he's home. "Okay, this might be exactly what I need," he puts it on along a pair of tight black jeans, the contrast definitely makes it work.

Taking a deep breath he leaves home mentalized for the task at hand, getting more nervous with every step. If only he could ask Hinata for advice...but he doesn't want to ruin Kenma's plans. It's almost like playing a match against a new team, how to tackle it? He's starting to understand Hinata's nerves when he asked for help to avoid being ridiculed for saying something stupid, at least they're both prepared for an English audience. There's a knot in his stomach, he needs to know what to expect so he starts typing on his phone.

-Akaashi: Kozume-san, how many will be watching?

-Kenma: don't worry about it, it's only a test

The vague reply makes him uneasy –testing what?– he hopes that since it'll be late night there won't be a big crowd to interact with.

-Kenma: what are you wearing, can I see?

His brows hike at the question, if it weren't for the situation he's in it would sound indecent, he takes a selfie as he walks and hits the send button.

-Kenma: (ⓛ ω ⓛ)

-Kenma: didn't think you'd own clothes like that, it'll be a double surprise for Shouyou

 _"Shit, did I go overboard? It's not really my style, but if Hinata likes it..."_ Akaashi's will to please seems to get enhanced by Hinata's presence, he doesn't know tonight that specific trait will put him on the line. Too late to back up!

\- - -

"Holy crap, are your shopping sprees always this crazy?" Hinata sits on the floor in Kenma's room, helping him unload the massive amount of items inside the bags.

"I was in a good mood since you were coming today," he sits besides Hinata landing a peck on his cheek. "And I had to make sure we had what we needed for the stream."

Hinata giggles smooching his cheek back and they continue their unpacking frenzy, short of destroying the bags as they pull things out like kids after christmas. "Gwaah, I'm so jealous Kenma! You're the richest person I know, look at these awsome collector's edition figurines!! Meanwhile I can barely keep up with buying the mangas I want."

Kenma traces a line back and forth on Hinata's thigh with his finger, grinning at his excitement. "Hmm, you only need to ask if there's anything you want," perhaps Kuroo wasn't so far off the mark, he's now aware of how pliant he's become to spoiling Hinata with whatever he wishes for, but what's wrong with it? Hinata does the same for him, except in other aspects, much more intimate, it's a mutual exchange of affection and he couldn't be happier with it. He leans his head on Hinata's shoulder and his finger drifts slowly towards Hinata's crotch, circling around the area teasingly, letting out a chuckle when he feels his hips buckle upwards. Always so reactive.

"Ah...let's save that for later, kitten." Kenma loves that pet name, Hinata knows the effect it has on him, he laces their hands together in an attempt to pacify him and it's obviously a success when the setter nearly purrs brushing his cheek on his shoulder. Hinata kisses the top of his head, "That reminds me, what have you got for us tonight?"

"Everything's in there," he's pointing at a black box on top of his computer chair, "But let's not open it yet." A smirk conceals his naughty intentions, he'll definitely leave Hinata flabbergasted with its contents, Kuroo picked some on top of the ones Hinata deemed worthy, so there's certainly kinky stuff waiting. He's curious about Akaashi's reaction too, it's going to be amazing.

"Not even a little peek?" Hinata makes an adorable sulking face.

"Emotional warfare will get you nowhere Shouyou." For an expert player Kenma isn't too aware of his own weaknesses, Hinata rubs his thumb on his hand making the saddest puppy eyes. A critical hit, it's an instant game over.

"Fine, sheesh, but only one item!" he stands up and opens the lid of the box, Hinata perks his body trying to see inside but Kenma blocks the way. A bit of rustling later the setter turns around, putting on a headband with black cat ears, incredibly realistic –not the cheap kind– leaving Hinata in shock, eyes wide as his lips part trying to speak.

It takes some effort and concentration before Hinata regains his speech, "You're so cute Kenma, I'm sure Kuroo will love it."

"What about you?" There's a faint blush on his cheeks now, it really was Kuroo that picked this as part of a set, but it wouldn't be wise to reveal that detail so early.

"I love how you look," Hinata says biting his lips, "You're the most lovable kitten I've seen."

Kenma's body shudders at the change of tone in Hinata's voice, low and husky making his cock jerk excitedly. Without a second thought his hand starts pulling down at the hem of his pants to show another piece of the 'set' when a loud ringing noise coming from the door smacks him back to his senses.

"What the...it's almost ten in the night, who could it be at this hour?" Hinata jumps up in a sudden movement, making a stance as if he'd be ready to karate fight somebody. "What if it's a thief!? Kenma, get somewhere safe, I'll protect you."

That's right, Kenma almost forgot he has no idea Akaashi was coming, he takes off the cat band hurriedly putting it back in the box, "Don't worry Shouyou, just wait for me here, I should've mentioned I was expecting a visit."

Akaashi waits patiently at the door in the meantime, inspecting the outskirts of the house. _"This is impressive...Kozume-san makes a lot of money, no wonder he can afford all these gifts for Hinata."_ He didn't know what to expect, he doesn't know Kenma personally to judge his lifestyle, but he's feeling jealous at the prospect of Hinata getting spoiled by a rich volleyball ex-player, someone able to cater to his needs in ways he can't. _"Stupid, it's not the time to think of this, keep calm."_ Trying to shake off the idea he slaps his face with both hands, just as the door starts to open.

"Welcome Akaashi-san, please come in." Kenma bows politely and Akaashi returns the gesture before entering, taking off his shoes in the hall. His sneaky gaze sets on Kenma's bottoms, he's wearing plain black sweatpants, was that his concept of cuteness? And...is that a half-hard bulge? No, he must be seeing things. The peeking swifts towards a red t-shirt hanging loose around Kenma's shoulders, surely not his size, it looks like it belongs to someone much taller. At least he has to admit it's cute, the front has a chibi cat picture that reads 'neko' underneath.

Kenma snickers noticing his persistant stare. "Would you like to see the rest?"

"Excuse me?" Akaashi blinks, looking him in the eyes.

"The rest of my home, since you haven't been here before," he clarifies.

"Oh! If you'd be so kind Kozume-san."

They take a short stroll, Kenma acting as a guide around the place until they reach their original destination, the gaming room. Akaashi goes in first to see Hinata standing in front of the door armed with a cushion, loaded and ready to throw it at him.

"A-Akaashi-san? D-don't tell me y-you're the thief?"

"Pfft! I told you before Shouyou, I was expecting a visit, so here he is."

Akaashi fiddles with his fingers over his lower back, tilting his head with a grin, "Surprise?"

Hinata drops the cushion to the floor and pounces at Akaashi almost making him fall backwards, wrapping his arms around his neck and mashing their lips together with eagerness. Akaashi hums and returns the kiss placidly, how can something so simple dissolve his worries so easily? The redhead glides his lips to kiss softly at the corner of his mouth before pulling back, the brightest of smiles painting his face, turning his head at Kenma.

"When did you get in contact with Akaashi-san? Spill the beans!"

"We both live in Tokyo, it was pure coincidence, and now he has a debt with me so he agreed to join our stream," Kenma gives a summary of the story as he shrugs his shoulders.

"Akaashi-san, were you blackmailed?" Hinata lets go of him with a worried look.

"I assure you I'm here on my own free will Hinata," he glances at Kenma making a 'shh' gesture at him, "But if you're not comfortable with me joining I can-"

"Wait, wait! That's not it, I'm reaaally happy, I just didn't expect you to be into this," he stares at Akaashi for a few seconds, "...Wow, you look super cute on that."

 _"Into this? Why does it sound like he's making a big deal out of a live stream?"_ Akaashi is a bit puzzled, in fact his brain overloaded from the moment he's been called cute, if he kept track of his own weak points getting praise from Hinata would be number one on the list.

Kenma swiftly meddles into the conversation before his whole plan is uncovered, "Why don't you two get comfortable at the kotatsu? This occassion is worth celebrating, let me get some beer, it'll help you relax Akaashi-san."

So he did come off as a nervous wreck despite his efforts, "Thank you Kozume-san."

"I'll show you how it works in the meantime Akaashi-san, come over here!" They sit where they've been instructed on the cushions and Hinata starts giving a detailed explanation of the live stream process, the public chat, where the laptop camera is and how they usually set up everything. Faster than a bullet Kenma returns with a pack of beer –he's out of breath, rushed back to make sure Hinata didn't talk too much– sitting down handing them the cold drinks.

"Cheers, for our first stream together!" Hinata lifts his beer and they join in for a clink. The alcohol makes effect sooner than later, Kenma and Akaashi take a heavier hit being on the lightweight side, giggling nonstop at Hinata storytelling his adventures in Brazil. They're definitely relaxed now, perhaps too much before starting the real fun, but at least Hinata seems to keep his wits, a few beers can't faze him anymore.

The laptop dings with a notification and Kenma looks at the time, midnight. The audience must be ready and waiting expectantly, so he places the laptop on the middle of the kotatsu and begins the live stream session. Hinata waves at the camera and Akaashi stares at the screen with a combination of horror and confusion.

"Good night babes, sorry for logging in late, I had extra work load to finish today." Kuroo smiles while ruffling his already unruly hair, the camera shows him lying down on bed, his laptop must be atop his thighs judging by the angle. Oh, and he's shirtless for some reason.

"Kuroo-san?" Akaashi looks at Kenma, silently demanding an explanation.

"You're more comfortable with a small audience, aren't you Akaashi-san?"

"It's more private than I had imagined, but I suppose so." The alcohol is dulling his usually keen sense of danger, but there's nothing _too_ weird happening so far.

"Okay, then let's start tonight's show, we have a surprise box with items we'll be rating! I've added a few of my choice, so without further ado-!" Hinata says cheerfully, he stands up to bring said box and returns putting it on his lap.

The lid comes off and both setters look inside. Akaashi's eyes nearly pop out of orbit, first thing that strikes him are the variety of colors, then the shapes, to finally realize what they are. Dildos of different types, big and small, with bumps, thick, curved, it's like fucking heaven in a box, quite literally, and there are many other things too. His face explodes in a crimson flush and his heart is punching at his ribcage with killing intent. _"What did I get into?"_

"Hmm, let's start with these, I really like them!" Hinata picks a pair of cat-eared hairbands, the black one Kenma had earlier and another in white. He pulls out a black collar with a tiny bell, which seems to match the cat set. Kenma slots his head on the crook of Hinata's neck while he puts the collar on him, then the hairband. Hinata grasps his chin to reward him with a kiss as he fondles his growing bulge, getting a quiet whimper in exchange.

"Mmmh...Shouyou..."

"Fuck, that's a cute kitten you have there Hinata," Kuroo's shorts are showing signs of an erection and they haven't done anything yet. "What about the other? He looks lonely."

Hinata holds the white ears hairband turning towards Akaashi, "Sorry Akaashi-san, the collar for this one is missing," he pouts clearly disappointed.

This is some kind of alternate reality, Akaashi thinks, but at the same time everything makes sense now, Kenma's secretism, Hinata's worry earlier, Kuroo's excitement over him joining. His face is bright red, his shaky hands are bunched on his crotch, Kenma is looking at him with a sly smirk and he glares back with anger, feeling betrayed, _"You're as conniving as Kuroo-san."_

"Something the matter?" Hinata asks with an innocent face, it's obvious he wasn't informed of this plot, he's not a good liar to feign ignorance.

Kenma whispers on Hinata's ear, "I think he's still nervous Shouyou, be gentle with him."

"Oh, it's okay Akaashi-san! Imagine we're the only ones here, I promise it'll feel really good." He puts the cat ears on him as he looks into his blue eyes, then leans forward kissing him softly, brushing his tongue on his lips. Akaashi's own peeks out timidly and Hinata delves within his mouth, the fire of their tongues coiling amping up their arousal as they produce lustful moans. Hinata lets go nipping at his moist lips and the look on Akaashi's half-lidded eyes tells him any trace of resistance has evaporated, like he's completely kiss-drunk. To be fair he's a bit alcohol-drunk as well, the taste of beer much better when it comes from Hinata's mouth.

"They suit so well with this fluffy sweater, what a lovely white cat. I think these are a ten out of ten, so sexy, don't you agree Kuroo-san?"

"Definitely, by the way Kenma, why don't you show them the special part I got for you?" Kuroo's shorts are fully tented up now, but he's showing some restraint keeping his hard-on hidden, it's still early to let loose.

Kenma stands up facing them, then shrugs down his sweatpants letting them drop to his ankles. They stare in disbelief, so the sweatpants weren't the real cute piece of clothing but the black cat stockings under it, the tight elastic around his thighs adorned with a cat shape. Nothing else left to mention, no underwear, only the oversized t-shirt remains covering his stiff cock.

"Do you like it?" Kenma asks with a sassy grin. Hinata traces his hands around his thighs feeling the silkiness of the fabric, moving them upwards to fiddle with the elastic, then further to slip his hands under the t-shirt. Noone else can tell what he's doing, Kenma shuts his eyes and his breathing visibly hikes as Hinata keeps fondling, "What a naughty kitten you are, of course we do."

Kuroo shoves a hand under his shorts at the enticing sight, "Shit, you look even better with just my t-shirt on...wish I were there right now, I'd fuck you so hard." The repeated motions leave no room for imagination as he begins touching himself.

"Then let's kick it up a notch with next item...ta-dah!" Hinata pulls it out as if he were doing a magic trick. Two rubbery circular bands, or to be precise, cock rings. They look like a tight fit even for someone smaller in size than Kenma or Akaashi. "Want to try this one first, Akaashi-san?"

"If you want me to," head hanging low to avoid their hungry gazes he unbuttons and unzips his jeans, removing his boxers along the way. Sure, stockings are hot, but Akaashi's bare muscular legs are worthy of praise too, it's a nice contrast to the delicate white fur sweater, with an extremely solid cock standing in between. Perfectly balanced.

"Gwah, you're so hard already Keiji." Hinata gets a hold of his shaft, jerking him off at a rhythm so deliberate Akaashi has to stop himself from begging for a rougher treatment, except he can't help voicing some sweet whimpers. "I'm going to put it on now, okay?"

Akaashi nods quickly and Hinata places the rubber around the head, rolling it up to halfway of the lenght until Akaashi makes a startling keening noise. "Nnh-! Shouyou, it's too tight-!" he clutches at Hinata's shoulders and the redhead halts to appease him, "Just a bit more, you take it so well Keiji, be obedient for me." He struggles to push it all the way to the base of Akaashi's cock, where it ends squeezing around snugly.

"You have to tell our audience how it feels now." Hinata pumps him gently, licking his lips watching how it twitches, how red and swollen it gets from his lewd ministrations. He makes Akaashi face the camera as the man tries to form coherent words.

"I-it's so tight...feels g-good, so intense...ah-hmm-!" His slit lets out a small bead of precum and Hinata stills his fingers immediately, letting him slump on the cushion with his legs spread lazily, gasping for air as his head lolls backwards. The strong sensation overwhelmed him but the cock ring seems to have fulfilled its role delaying his rushed orgasm.

Kuroo is throughly enjoying himself at the show, smirking like the devil itself, not in his wildest dreams he would've thought he'd see the cold as ice Akaashi turn into a debauched mess. "Sounds like a pretty decent rating to me! So what's next?"

"For this one I'll need Kenma to sit on my lap." Hinata taps a hand on his leg and Kenma crawls onto him, sitting facing the camera and letting his ass put pressure on the erection underneath, swinging his hips. "This kitten seems to be on heat, I'll have to do something about it first," he grabs at Kenma's knees to spread his legs, lifts the edge of his t-shirt and slips the second cock ring on his shaft in a sharp movement, giving him a harsh jerk right away as he sucks a hickey above his black collar.

"Ahhnn-! So mean, mmh- you were nicer- ah, aah- with Akaashi-san," he's faking annoyance, Hinata knows he enjoys a little punishment, otherwise he wouldn't act so playfully. The blissful pleasure from Hinata's hand doesn't last long though, and he's eager for more, rocking his hips in an indulging sexual motion hoping that'd make Hinata fuck him faster, moaning wantonly for added effect. "Time is money Shouyou, don't make me wait, I can stop sponsoring you."

"Who's using emotional warfare now?" Hinata mutters while reaching an arm inside the box, picking up the next item. "Since you're so impatient I'm not holding back using this."

"Hm?" Kenma leans his head back and Hinata takes the opportunity to steal a kiss, then another, a flurry of pecks that turns obscene as Kenma lolls his tongue, Hinata does the same swirling over one another clumsily in an open exchange of saliva until Kenma lifts an arm to tug at his hair, pushing him into a proper deep kiss. He's too distracted to notice Hinata holding the toy approaching his cock until he feels a sudden tightness envelop his hard-on. Someday he'll have to give Hinata credit for his skill to act as a decoy, in and out of the court, he's lost against it too many times.

"Crap Shouyou, wait, what's-!" he unscrews his eyes to get an answer staring between his legs, he doesn't remember putting this in the box, did Kuroo sneak it in when he wasn't looking, or was it Hinata? Either way his shaft is getting buried inside a soft cock sleeve, something he hasn't tried before, he's more into dildos but he has to admit this doesn't feel bad. This isn't the time for comparative ratings, Hinata starts picking up speed sliding the sleeve back and forth with intensity. Kenma's hips thrust erratically trying to match his pace, a hand grasping at Hinata's wrist while the other keeps tugging at his hair, "Mmmh, yes, do it faster, like this..." he groans as he helps steady the rhythm to his liking.

"I knew you'd like it Kenma. Give it to him Hinata, make him beg, there's a lot more in that box." Kuroo's shorts are long gone to who knows where, his hand works his cock mimicking Hinata's speed while watching Kenma spread his legs, thrusting at the sleeve desperately, the base of his shaft constricted by the cock ring. The face he's making to the camera is a rare sight, he's sweaty, flushed, his hair bun has untied allowing dark strands of hair to stick to his face, smiling lasciviously as he screams for more. "Damn, that's it babe, you want to get fucked so badly, don't you?"

Kuroo isn't the only one getting horny, Akaashi is kneeling at Hinata's side enjoying Kenma's erotic display. He's still trying to fight his cravings, glancing to the side in embarrasment, then downwards to his own hard-on as he masturbates, another glance to Hinata's hand makes him wish he were in Kenma's place getting wrecked. He rests his head on Hinata's shoulder, letting out a needy whine at the jolts he gets from the cock ring clenching around him the closer he is to release, pulsing in a mix of aching and pleasure. "Shouyou...is it okay if I try it?" he looks at him with beautiful doe eyes and Hinata smiles happy to oblige to his request removing the sleeve from Kenma, the man scowling at them but laying off Hinata's lap.

"You know, this thing looks like it can stretch a lot," it's unknown territory for Hinata as well, but that's the impression he gets when he puts his fingers inside. "Why don't you try sharing it?"

The setters exchange a look before Akaashi asks, "What do you mean? It doesn't work that way."

Hinata is silent for a while, arms crossed making a thoughtful expression, he's going to show just how brilliant he is at improvisation. "I got this! Face one another as close as you can, put your chests together." They have no idea where this is going –as smart as they are Hinata's ideas can be crazier– but they follow his advice, close enough their cocks bump as well and turning their heads at Hinata, both making the same incredulous face.

"Okay, now let me handle it." It's a fantastic exhibition of manual skill, Hinata maneuvers pressing their erections together at the underside, he holds them both with one hand while sliding down the sleeve with the other, moving his fingers along as their cocks enter it. The result is that they're fully sheathed inside while the tip peeks out, incredibly tight and hot, the sleeve stretches barely enough to accomodate fitting them. "Soo, what's your opinion?"

Neither of them are moving an inch, the pressure of a cock ring was enough to drive them insane but this is completely different, it feels as if they were fucking somebody at the same time, and the first person that comes to mind is their dear Hinata. They're feeling each other's cock throb at the idea, they say great minds think alike and it would be a waste to miss the chance at trying something new, they don't want to let down their audience.

"It's incredible, much better than before," says Kenma as he drifts his hips slowly, bundling up his t-shirt not to stain it.

"Hah...yes, let- let me move it Kozume-san," Akaashi grips at it and begins with a lingering pace, moderate, anything more would probably trigger a rapid cumshot, and that's not what they want. They're hyper aware of Hinata's presence, he's looking at them while palming his own erection. Absorbed in their own little world they haven't realized earlier, but he's still fully clothed on his 'oniku' t-shirt and shorts, perhaps they can change that if they put on a good show, he's always pushing their limits, it's bound to bite back at some point.

"That's hot, you're twitching so much, the tip is super wet..." Hinata drools at their reaction, eyes dilated at the sight.

The sound of their mewls becomes vulgar while calling his name, yet they look angelic blushing ever so shyly, losing themselves in the heat of the moment. Shutting their eyes to focus on the feeling of their cocks rutting they let vivid thoughts take them for a trip where they'd team up to fuck Hinata, stretching him open as they pound into him, they'd be rough but loving all the same. Would he beg? Would he allow them to come inside? Would he cry? Whose cock would make him climax? Their precum squirts making a hot slippery mess within the sleeve, unaware that Hinata and Kuroo have been talking as they watch.

"I swear it Hinata, if you don't fuck these two until they lose consciousness I'm going to make a run for Kenma's home and jump through the window. Look how needy they are, jesus christ, I've never seen Kenma act like this."

It's not a joke, Kuroo's raging hard-on probably makes him unstoppable reached this stage, the deal was that he'd only watch today but he's having second thoughts.

"Calm down Kuroo-san, there's still a missing piece of the cat set, remember?"

"Fine, I'll wait since that's the best part of the outfit, but then I wanna see them come, so hurry up."

Hinata opens the box one last time, it's been fun but Kuroo and him are too pent up to go through all these toys now. He grabs a bottle of lube and the final surprise.

"Kenma, Keiji, look at me, this is the last item you have to rate." Hasty hips cease moving instantly at Hinata's grave tone, their eyes barely open clouded with lust and want, but they go wide seeing what he's holding, making them breathe a loud gasp.

It's a pair of fluffy tails matching colors with the cat ear bands, they're quite cute, soft-looking and...they're attached to a thick dildo. "When you put this part inside, it'll look like you have a real tail, it's so cool!" It's not that the explanation was necessary, but Hinata is very excited as he touches the fake fur, eyes literally sparkling at the setters. They're still connected by the cock sleeve, their hearts thumping with so much urgency they can almost hear each other's pulse with how close they are, shaking lightly from nerves and expectation. Mostly the latest, that thing seems thicker than Hinata's cock.

Kenma knew about the cat set, the ears, collar and stockings. Kuroo and him chose most of the toys, but seeing Hinata's reaction –not shocked, that is– he's now aware that Kuroo and him must have been plotting behind his back. The surprise attack has turned around on him with a vengeance. He glances at Akaashi, he gulps and bites at his lower lip before speaking.

"I'm fine with it, Shouyou. I'll do anything you want." Being the intelligent man he certainly is Akaashi calculates he has a better chance at coming if he does exactly as Hinata expects from him. A matter of odds, really, and he's truly up to anything now.

 _"Wow, is he trying to get a leg up on me?"_ Kenma knits his brows feeling a challenge. "Like I said before time is money, got it Shouyou?" he smirks with confidence, no need for more words, they've given the green light.

Hinata smiles at them with such a happy expression they afford to relax at the sight. He leaves the tails on the kotatsu and opens the lube bottle coating his fingers with a copious amount of liquid, this is Hinata's favorite part, making his setters ready. Maybe it's his generous nature, he likes to see them enjoy themselves, his own tented shorts are proof of it, he won't have to wait much longer. Playful hands venture under their tops, gliding his fingers through their backs soothingly leaving a moist trail across the bridge until he's at their lower back, then grabs a handful of their butts kneading them with gusto.

"Please Shouyou...please, love..." That's a charming voice hard to resist, Akaashi has a talent for pleading to get what he needs. Hinata kisses his neck as he works his fingers teasing at the rim of his ass, pushing two digits inside kindly as if he were made of glass, the warmth of his body sucking in his fingers effortlessly until they're knuckle deep. Akaashi's body shivers at the edge of completion but the ring squeezes the base of his cock delaying the inevitable. "F-fuck, I- I want to come."

"What's with that face kitten?" Hinata's fingers set for a hastier rhythm aiming to please and spoil them as they require, curling to graze at their prostates earning sinful screams that are impossible to restrain. It gets even more pornographic when Kenma decides to keep pumping their cocks using the sleeve as Hinata's blessed fingers fuck them so perfectly it makes their legs wobble. It's a miracle they've been enduring so much foreplay but Kenma is itching for something more substantial, and so is Akaashi.

"That's enough, let's try these dildos already." Kenma removes the sleeve revealing a wonderful sight, their cocks are engorged taking on a shade of red, glistening wet due to the mix of precum in the sleeve, white strands sticking their shafts together until they part further.

"Take off the rest of your clothes, bend over the kotatsu and spread your legs, show us how much you want it."

"Oooh would you look at that, Hinata is finally getting serious!" Kuroo sing-songs before blinking astonished at the speed at which they obey orders, cute t-shirts and sweaters be damned when they expose their sweaty chests heaving anxiously as they let out puffs of air, leaning their elbows on the kotatsu. Shame has abandoned them, only the need for sex remains, they part their legs and lift their asses like animals about to be bred, but their eyes stay fixed on the camera. The laptop angle is low enough to get a panoramic of their cocks hanging as they wait on all fours. Kuroo's mental state takes a hit, he was composed despite edging himself over and over again until this moment, but he's ready to let go now fisting his whole lenght waiting for Hinata's move.

Hinata double wields these dildos like a samurai, or at least that's how he feels, what he's about to do is nothing short of epic. He pushes inside their holes simultaneously, they gasp at the initial contact, it looks like a tight fit but they're taking them inch by inch, Hinata remaining vigilant for any sign of pain or discomfort. It's a relief when they squirm producing distinct moans of pleasure and soon the dildos are plunged all the way, the fluffy cat tails stick out dangling between their thighs. An unexpected spank makes them jump and Hinata chuckles looking at the camera.

"Kuroo-san, it's your time to shine."

"Huh?" he stops jerking off clearly caught unawares.

"Open your gift box now," Hinata winks saucily.

Wait, there's more? He had forgotten about the damned box, does it really matter when they've already got a dildo up their ass? Kuroo growls as he rips off the red lace and the wrapping at once, looking inside making the most shocked expression, then at the camera, and back down again. "No way...is this what I think it is?"

"I don't know, why don't you try it and find out?"

Kenma and Akaashi have no idea what's going on, they see Kuroo pull out a small device, but he moves his hand out of camera range with an impish smirk, hiding whatever it is.

"A good choice Hinata, let's see what it does." There's a short 'click' and an extremely loud buzzing sound fills Kenma's room.

"Wha-?! Oh fu- fuck, Kuroo, you b-bastard, oohh-!"

"Mnnn-! Ah-aaah, y-yes, Shouyou, hah...hmm, p-perfect..."

Maybe Hinata's abilities to plan ahead had been severely understimated, he's used to people thinking he's only able to charge ahead like a simpleton, but that's where they had it wrong, specially Nekoma's members.

"If only you could see yourselves right now, you're so handsome like this, I'm so lucky to have you both." Getting a firm hold of the fluffy tails he pulls out the dildos halfway, pushing back in a flawless motion, strong and persistent making his setters groan in delight. Their eyes flutter as they fight to keep their bearings, sadly it's not working out well as Hinata plunges the toys in with a deep thrust bumping their prostates, the vibration turning them into a stuttering mess. "...So erotic too, let me take care of you, just say the word."

Oddly Kenma is the first one to resort to begging, "M-me first, please, c-can't take it anymore, it- it hurts Shouyou." Truly the way the cock ring clenches at the base of his cock appears to be painful, Hinata tosses the black tail away and bends over Kenma, his hand traveling to his cock to roll the rubber with outmost care, letting it slip and drop to the floor.

Kenma breathes a drawn out sigh, "Fuck me, please." Hinata yanks his shorts down to his thighs, his cock sways up and he holds it guiding it to Kenma's entrance, sinking easily until he hits his soft ass.

"Been waiting for it kitten," his hips rock forward with zeal, tireless when he's this determined, patience is a virtue and Hinata is commited to satisfy them before anything else. Kenma liked the cock sleeve, Hinata noticed earlier, he fumbles a hand where he'd left it on the kotatsu and wraps his weeping cock inside once more using it to get him off.

"Shouyou, yes, don't stop- don't- ahnn-!" Kenma is learning what it means to get fucked silly, Hinata's sharp thrusts are pushing him onto the cold surface below, the rough pounding making his body tremble in delight. The collar bell jingles with the rapid motions, now that he thinks about it he's supposed to be a nice kitten, he should act more like it. "Please, I need- need your m-milk Shouyou, g-gonna come soon," his ass tightens around Hinata's cock, his own squirting fat drops of precum jerking with each snap of hips.

"Oh my god, you're killing me Kenma, this is totally insane." Kuroo is trying to hold back as much as possible to match the timing of their orgasm, his gaze switching over to the other setter. "Aww, poor Akaashi-san, you're just going to stand there waiting for your turn like a good boy?"

Akaashi is nibbling at his lower lip, he should've spoken sooner, should've begged like he's grown used to do, it's not as shameful when the reward is mind-blowing sex. Now he's full of regret watching as Kenma gets exactly what he wants, he's hurting too, the cock ring strangling his massive erection. Would Hinata get mad if he took it off? The dildo buzzes steadily inside him and he receives another pleasure shot straight to his cock, pearly beads oozing from the slit making him whine.

"I'm sorry Keiji," Akaashi's gaze meets with Hinata's, "I don't want to make you feel lonely again, come behind me." The redhead gives Kenma a brief rest stilling his hips as Akaashi kneels doing what he's told, and he gets even harder at the front view of Kenma's slick ass swallowing Hinata's cock to the hilt.

"Um, do you mind if I touch myself? I don't know if I can wait."

"You're so freaking adorable," he looks back over his shoulder smiling, "I meant you can fuck me too, it's a perfect position." He wiggles his ass to make a point, the way he's toppling over Kenma makes it a plausible option. Not exactly what Akaashi had expected, but a much welcome solution to waiting in line, he can actually _join_ the line...is Hinata a genius, or is he that knowledgable about sex positions? Regardless, he deems necessary to remove the cock ring, opting to keep wearing the cat tail as he crawls closer to Hinata.

"I love you Keiji." That was the last push he needed, Akaashi grips Hinata's hips and buries himself within his scorching hot body. "Ooh..." It's difficult to be articulate with his words feeling Hinata's tightness, the cock sleeve doesn't hold a candle to this sensation, his hips snap hastily and he starts fucking his lover with enthusiasm, bolder than usual.

Kenma complains at the lack of action and Hinata resumes thrusting, Akaashi setting the pace of their hips taking advantage of his leading role. The way they're moving in sync is almost hypnotic, they've never fucked like this before, Hinata feels so treasured, so adored, they'd kiss the ground he walks on and be grateful. Their high pitched cries combine in a perverse symphony as they approach their limit, the audience surely enjoying the show.

"Hey, watch out where you're aiming that Kuroo!"

"Shh, I told you not to talk dumbass!"

Akaashi's eyes shoot towards the laptop screen, recognizing the new voice. Kuroo's laptop has dropped from his thighs, the camera aiming to the side to show a hidden guest.

"Oops, hello Akaashi, don't mind me, keep doing your thing 'kay?" Bokuto sits with Kuroo on his bed holding a bag of chips, as if he'd be watching a movie, a neutral spectator.

If Kenma and Hinata have realized or if they knew to begin with, they don't seem to care. Akaashi is suffering a brain freeze on his own, he has stopped moving with his cock inside Hinata, staring at the camera with a flush that's spreading to his chest. Everything that's happened has been witnessed by his best friend, including how he's fucking his former pupil and teammate. He watches Kuroo curse and continue jerking off while Bokuto munches on a chip. _"This can't be real, someone please wake me up."_

His wish is granted as Hinata bounces on him, a current of arousal makes him wide awake, his cock throbs even harder and his body tenses up before the orgasm. Something within him just snapped, he tugs at Hinata's body and slams inside as deep as he can manage, the rhythm turns wilder yet, the slaps of skin colliding fading the sound of their moans. Hinata catches up and fucks Kenma in the same manner, the three of them chasing the incoming climax. Jolts travel throughout their spines making them shudder, as if they've been thunderstruck.

"Mmmh-ah-aah, c-coming, I'm coming- ah, Shouyou, nnngh-!" Kenma's cock shoots a strand on the kotatsu as he slumps on it, the rest trickling inside the cock sleeve.

"Fuck, fuck, yes...love you Kenma, oh, oooh- Keiji, harder, come on-!"

"Shouyou, s-sorry, I'm gonna- inside, I can't- sorry, sorry-!" Akaashi bottoms in pushing both men with the strenght of his thrust, coming in sudden spurts as he keeps pounding stimulating Hinata's sweet spot forcing him to an intense orgasm, his cock pulsing to release a huge gush of cum. Kenma's toes curl, he mewls taking his load submissively, crushed by their combined weight. They turn quiet except for their breathing, inhaling in sharp gulps as they keep their bodies close recovering from the effort, but Kenma can't stand the heaviness any longer.

"Guys, I'm suffocating here."

Hinata wraps his arms around him, kissing his nape. "My bad," he retreats and cum dribbles from his ass down his thighs, "Yikes, I'll help you clean that."

"Eh, it's okay, you complied to my conditions so I'll keep sponsoring you," he teases.

"Thanks? Uh, Keiji, can you move?"

"I don't want to," he mumbles with a low voice, removing the white tail tossing it carelessly.

"Hey, don't be embarrased now, it was awsome!"

"Is Bokuto-san still watching?" There's a sigh as he brushes his cheek between Hinata's shoulder blades.

They focus their attention at the screen now, Kuroo has a hand on his forehead and his stomach has traces of cum spilled everywhere, his cock finally limp and sated, looking back at them with a content grin.

"Bokuto? He was here for the free snacks, totally got a stiffy before leaving though."

Akaashi pulls out of Hinata, still sensitive. "Forgive me Shouyou, I don't know what took over me, it's just, I wasn't ready for-"

"That's rich, you're going to apologize _after_ you cream his ass?"

"Technically I was apologizing before I did."

Kenma laughs at the dry comment, Hinata snorts and gives Akaashi a kiss of forgiveness. "Let's go rinse all this cum, you can discuss the details later, Kenma has a super big wooden bathtub you know!"

While Hinata drags the other man to the bath Kenma turns off the laptop, but not without thanking Kuroo first. "I appreciate what you did, being watched is fun, next time you can join us if you like."

"Hah, try to stop me. You'll have to wear that cat set again, it's such a turn on. Sweet dreams Kenma."

And with that the night is over, they share a relaxing bath washing each other's backs, their hair, a little massage here and there, but they're too drowsy to continue and soon they drop on Kenma's wide bed, tucked under cozy blankets. Hinata falls asleep right away drooling on the pillow, the setters clinging to his body from both sides.

"Kozume-san?"

"Yeah."

"Do you really like Hinata?"

"I do."

"I think I love him."

"Hmm...me too, maybe."

"Is that okay with you? Oikawa-san is always jealous."

"He's an asshole."

They giggle at the same time, he's right.

"I had fun Akaashi-san, tonight's stream was only a test, but we can repeat."

"...I prefer not sharing Hinata like this, truth be told."

"Oh, alright."

"But we get along, right Kozume-san?"

"Yeah." There's a pause as they gaze at one another, "Good night then."

"Good night."

The "Quiet Setter Alliance" has been stablished, a non-aggression pact signed sharing a bed. Hinata sleeps peacefully as they cuddle soaking in his warmth. The overall rating for tonight's live stream?

10/10.

\- - -

FIN ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The quiet ones are into kinkier stuff!


End file.
